


All I want for Christmas is you

by Letsplaysomethingdifferent



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letsplaysomethingdifferent/pseuds/Letsplaysomethingdifferent
Summary: Stiles hates Christmas. He wished he could spend it with other things in his mind than Derek's face.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Estelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle/gifts).



> This fic is not complete and will be during the month of January so stay tuned if you want to know what happens next ;)

Stiles didn't like Christmas very much. That time of the year was always surrounded by a strange feeling of being incomplete.  
Since his mother’s death, Stiles had always been alone with his dad. They would eat some frozen turkey and industrial gingerbreads, have a glass or two of eggnog. They would watch an umpteenth diffusion of a bad Christmas movie and then go to sleep pretty early, as the sheriff usually worked on the 25th.  
Stiles missed the smell of true Christmas cooking, of meat crackling in the oven and of honey and spices. He missed the laughs and the smiles. But most of all, he missed being able to crawl into his mom’s arms and tell her he loved her…

No, in fact, Stiles hated Christmas.

That year however… It would still be the same on the 24th, but Melissa McCall had decreed that herself, Scott and Allison would come on the 25th and John had been obliged to accept. Stiles knew that he was secretly delighted and that made him smile when he thought about it. But again, he would be alone. The only one he cared about (and, let’s be honest, who he was in love with) profoundly despised him.

Stiles sighed and took the covers back over his head. He was such an idiot. Derek Hale was a broody and detestable man, always here to growl and criticize him and with a bad habit of punching him.

But Derek was the one Stiles knew he could go to when everything was falling apart. Despite his friendship with the pack, he knew he was the only one who would always truly be fair and would never leave him. Derek was always here. The only steady point in Stiles’ messy life.

Stiles’ trail of thought was suddenly interrupted by someone knocking on his door and immediately he heard his dad shouting:

« You better put clothes on kiddo, Melissa is here! »

« _It’s just another day to pass_ » Stiles thought before going out of bed. He dressed up casually with a pair of jean, a plaid shirt open on a festive t-shirt and pair of reindeer slippers. Yawning, he then slowly went down the stairs. Melissa and his dad were in the living room, installing and preparing the table for the breakfast, laughing and knowingly looking at each other. Stiles smiled. If only one of them could be happy…

« Merry Christmas Dad » Stiles finally said, walking toward the two. « Merry Christmas Melissa »

« Hi Stiles » she joyfully exclaimed, hugging him. « Merry Christmas! »

« Scott isn't coming? » he asked.

« Oh no, don’t worry, he is! Allison and him are taking her car, I dropped him just before coming so they should be arriving very soon. »

And indeed, a few minutes later, they heard the sound of an engine stopping in the alley in front of the house. Stiles put the plate of pancakes he had in his hands on the table and went to open the door, ready to welcome his best friend and his girlfriend with the best smile he could. But before he was able to reach it, something stopped him. It was a voice, deep and beautiful, a voice that had been haunting his dreams and his head for so long… « _He can't be here_  » Stiles thought as he reached for the handle, horrified «  _Why would he be?_ ».

As he had expected, Scott clapped his back, smiling. Allison hugged him hard (a bit harder than usual to be honest) and wished him a merry Christmas before joining her boyfriend inside. And, behind her… Derek seemed more tired than usual. His face was drawn and he had bags under his eyes. He was wearing a smart and well suited grey shirt, a pair of dark darted trousers, a winter parka and a woolen scarf, making Stiles feel a bit underdressed. Derek walked to him and stopped, as if he was waiting for his approval.

« Hello Stiles » he finally said, the younger man standing there speechless.

« H… Hi Sourwolf… » Stiles finally managed to say, still astonished. « What… What are… »

« What am I doing here? I thought… I thought the invitation came from you but… I can go back home… »

« No no stay please!!! » Stiles answered, a bit too quickly to his taste « I’ll have something to say to you Scott McCall »

« Come in» he added, trying to smile, as he was stepping aside. Derek smiled and entered the house.

Once inside, Stiles took his coat and the excuse of the coat rack being full to rapidly climb to his room, leaving Derek alone with the others. He closed the door behind him before letting himself fall against it. « _What the fuck is happening? Why… Why is he here? What did Scott tell him? And seriously, I’m not complaining about how he’s dressed but… I’m just looking like a sack of potatoes… I need to change now_  » he thought, standing up and throwing the coat on the bed. «  _If I am to spend the day with you Derek Hale, and I know that there’s a moment I’m gonna be awkward, the least I can do is trying to be good looking._  »


End file.
